The Pharmaceutical Management Branch (PMB), Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) provides comprehensive support for the management and distribution of investigational agents for CTEP sponsored clinical trials. This support includes, but is not limited to, acquisition, inventory management, order authorization and record maintenance for all CTEP IND agents and a limited number of commercially available agents distributed under Clinical Supplies Agreements. PMB also oversees the distribution of confidential Investigator Brochures for our IND agents. PMB maintains registration required for investigators to participate in protocols sponsored by multiple programs within the DCTD. PMB provides comprehensive pharmaceutical information and pharmaceutical review for protocols sponsored by programs throughout the DCTD.